


Saving Lives and Loving You

by gelphie



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, a gay happy modern au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelphie/pseuds/gelphie
Summary: In which Marvin convinces Charlotte to download Tinder.





	Saving Lives and Loving You

“Marvin, I am not downloading Tinder.”

 

“Listen, Char, it’s been three months since she left and you haven’t left your house unless you’re going to one of Jason’s baseball games or work. You need to meet someone. Or get laid. Or both.” 

 

“No.”

 

“Just one date and I’ll shut up, I swear.”

 

Charlotte sighs, reaching up to rubs her temples, an action she had to repeat frequently with Marvin around, “Fine. One date and then I’m deleting it before you can say anything else about it.”

 

Marvin grins victoriously, “Deal.”

 

Charlotte sighs again, giving Marvin a side-eyed glare, picking up her phone and downloaded the app. Marvin leans over her shoulder, watching Charlotte intently, “Be careful with what you say about your career. There are people on there that will try to use you for your money.”

 

“I know, Marvin. Besides, I’m only on here for one dinner. I don’t think things can go that badly.”

 

Marvin shrugs, watching as she finishes setting up her account, reading her description out loud, “Charlotte. 31. Literally only on this app for one dinner.”

 

“Is there a problem with that?” 

 

“Not at all, now get to swiping.” 

 

Charlotte sighs, deciding if Marvin had suckered her into this she might as well try to enjoy it. Besides, a dinner and possibly getting laid weren’t the worst things that could happen to her, and there were actually some really pretty girls on the app. One in particular caught her attention. Her bio was a bit longer than Charlotte thought completely necessary, but it gave her a good insight on the other woman. 

 

“Marvin, come look at this one.”

 

Marvin makes his way over to Charlotte, taking her phone from her and skimming through the woman’s profile, “Hm, Cordelia? She’s twenty eight. She dreams of owning her own business and is an activist. She’s a secretary who caters in her free time. Oh, look! She has a cat. She sounds perfect for you, Char.” 

 

Charlotte rolls her eyes as she swipes right on the woman’s profile, “I’m not looking for someone ‘perfect for me,’ I’m looking for someone to buy a dinner to get you to shut up.” 

 

“Whatever, at least you’re getting out of the house and - oh! Look at that, you guys matched.”

 

She looks down at her phone, setting the notification that she and Cordelia had, in fact, matched. She looks at it for a moment, debating on clicking the button urging her to start a conversation when she gets a notification that Cordelia had taken it upon herself to do that. 

 

**Cordelia:** _jsyk i showed cotton (my cat) your profile and he rubbed against my phone and if that isn’t a sign idk what is_

 

Charlotte smiles, laughing a little. She wasn’t entirely sure what she expected for the first message, but was pleasantly surprised it wasn't anything like the horror stories she had seen in twitter threads written by angry straight women. Her thumbs dottle over the screen, as she debates a response. 

 

**Charlotte:** _Oh, really? I’m glad to have gotten the Cotton seal of approval. :)_

 

Cordelia’s response is almost immediate. Charlotte had to wondered if she had kept the chat open, waiting for a response.

 

**Cordelia:** _you should be tbh. he doesn’t like many people. myself included most of the time, and i’m the one who feeds him lol._

 

**Charlotte:** _I’m honored. He seems like a cutie. (:_

 

She pauses, before typing out another message. 

 

**Charlotte:** _Almost as cute as you. (;_

 

**Cordelia:** _ooh? for someone just trying to get a dinner you are quite the flirt._

 

**Charlotte:** _Might as well have fun with it. Besides, I have to know if Cotton likes me as much as he likes my profile._

 

**Cordelia:** _already trying to get to my place? fast, aren’t we? :)_

 

**Charlotte:** _Only if you’re comfortable with it, of course._

 

**Cordelia:** _let’s try dinner first. when are you free?_

 

**Charlotte:** _Tonight, if you are. My shifts at the hospital vary and I usually work pretty late, so tonight is optimal date night._

 

Charlotte puts her phone down, until she hears the ding of a new message. She was a bit nervous, and pauses before opening the message. Had she gone too far? Was it too forward to ask someone on a date this quick? This Cordelia could be a serial killer for all she knew. She opens the new message anyway. 

 

**Cordelia:** _sounds great! my friend just canceled on me anyway. we could go get japanese at that grill and bar off of fourth?_

 

**Charlotte:** _I love that place! I’ll meet you at 7pm?_

 

**Cordelia:** _7 works!!! i’ll see you then :)_

 

Charlotte smiles, setting her phone down. She stands up, walking to the kitchen where Marvin was currently drinking a glass of water and playing on his phone. She decides to make her own, looking at Marvin. 

 

“Guess what?” 

 

Marvin doesn’t look up at her, “Hmm?” 

 

“Cordelia from Tinder and I have a date tonight.” 

 

“Knew you could do it.” Marvin says, smirking up at her. 

 

“Yeah, well. I’m deleting the app when I get home tonight.”

 

“Assuming you make it home tonight.”

 

“Marvin! I’m not sleeping with her on the first date.”

 

“Whatever you say, Charlotte,” He says fondly, smiling up at her. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a happy modern AU, and Whizzer will not die. Please keep in mind that I do recognize the importance of his death in the canon work, but modern medicine makes living with HIV possible, and so Whizzer lives a fairly normal lifestyle. Kudos and comments are appreciated. Follow me on Tumblr! iconiquc.tumblr.com


End file.
